


Hocus Pocus, Christmas This Way Comes

by Untoldstorys90210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoldstorys90210/pseuds/Untoldstorys90210
Summary: “I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside”The song started to play coming from down the hall.“I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside”You headed slowly down the hall seeing different colored lights shinning under the closed door.“This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in”You held your gun tightly standing in front of the door taking in a deep breath as you kicked open the door. The music got louder.“So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice”
Kudos: 1





	Hocus Pocus, Christmas This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Tag wouldn't work so gadreel/reader 😁

It had been about a month since you had seen or spoken to Gadreel, You knew he was busy but you missed him. You thought your crush on him would go away but it hadn't. you couldn't get him out of your mind, You didn't even know how he felt about you. 

Watching the trees go by out the window as you held your gun tight you chewed on your lip as the darkness of the night settled in. The impala stopped in front of an old house. It was huge. 

“This is it?” You asked looking up front at Sam and Dean “Yea this is it..” Sam said sighing deeply. The three of us hated witches.

They were almost the worst. “Keep an eye out. there is two of them. Twins” You nodded listening to Dean as the three of you got out armed and ready and headed into the house.

_____

Dean had the first gun shot, you heard the witch scream on the second floor. Running up the stairs seeing a flash before your eyes you knew it was the witch followed by the flash of dean running past you following it.” I got this one! Head up to the third floor.” He yelled as he ran. 

Running up the stairs you heard sam on the first floor shoot his gun. “I got the other one in sight!” He yelled you took in a deep breath about to head back down to help them but there was a bang in a closed room. 

Turning around you headed to the door your gun raised. your hand touched the door knob turning it pushing the door open heading in looking in all of the corners. 

“I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside” 

The song started to play coming from down the hall.

“I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside”

You headed slowly down the hall seeing different colored lights shinning under the closed door. 

“This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in”

You held your gun tightly standing in front of the door taking in a deep breath as you kicked open the door. The music got louder.

“So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice” 

A tree stood in front of a huge window. the lights were blinking on the almost dead tree. You swallowed hard as you walked into the middle of the room.

“My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?”

A deep laughter came from behind you, spinning around shooting your gun you saw the black mass move out of the way and disappear. 

You could hear Deans voice yelling your name. “Im up here!” You yelled back as they ran up the stairs to find you.

The deep voice began to sing along with the music.

“Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar”

As he sang the three bust into flames and the door slammed shut your gun flying across the room and out the window. you ran to the door banging on it “SAM! DEAN!” You could hear them trying to talk to you through the door pulling on the handle but their voices were muffled.

“So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry”

You covered your ears as the music got louder “SHUT UP!” You yelled tears coming to your eyes. the man appeared in the middle of the room staring at you with a huge smirk.

“Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour” 

The man kept singing as he walked over to you slowly Sam and Dean kicking at the door. 

“I really can't stay - Get over that hold out” 

wind started to kick up twirling around the room getting stronger and stronger.

“But it's cold outside” 

Once the words were sang. the door burst open. the man disappeared. the huge window broke. the tree was sucked out. you screamed as you were lifted into the air flying towards the window your hands reached out as you tried to grab Dean or Sams hands as they reached out to you running after you.

You thought you were a goner almost flying out the window but someone had grabbed your arm. It was Gadreel. He grabbed your other arm planting his feet on the window frame trying to pull you closer to him. He got one arm around your torso. you tried wrapping your arms around him as tightly as you could. He yelled in anger at what ever was trying to take you. He got his other arm around you holding on for dear life. you cried out. “Dont let go of me” 

“Never”

A loud sound cracked through the air the wind stopped as your body jumped almost out of Gadreels arms. You went limp as he pulled you away from the window.

“y/n” He spoke looking down at your limp body. your eyes closed. not breathing. 

He dropped down to his knees laying you down. Sam and Dean ran over to you dropping down as well. He could hear both sam and dean ask if you were alright. 

“she has no pulse” Gadreel spoke with worry placing his hands on your chest. he asked Sam and Dean to back up. When he pressed down slightly a blue light flashed. a loud sound cracked as your body jumped but you still didnt move. He did it again but still nothing. "come on y/n” He grumbled under his breath as he pushed down again.

He stared down at you. “Wake up y/n please..” He pushed down again. every time with the loud crack and blue light. “Please” He begged. 

He stopped feeling sams hand on his shoulder. Asking him to stop. “she cant be dead!” Gadreel screamed out pushing his hands down one more time. a louder crack this time.

You took in a deep breath your eyes opened “Holy Shi-” You yelled sitting up looking around you then at Gadreel “Im not dead Am I?” He laughed out the breath he had been holding in wrapping his arms around you. you hugged him back slightly pulling away looking him in the eyes as he spoke “I thought I lost you..” You stared “You did for a moment...” Before you knew it his lips were on yours kissing. You closed your eyes melting into him as your hands gripped his jacket. 

“Alright. alright love birds. lets get out of this creepy joint.” Dean spoke rolling his eyes as he headed out the door with Sam.

you pulled away from Gadreel as he picked you up into his arms and followed.

“Ill always be here for you...”


End file.
